


Traditions

by RZZMG



Series: Malfoy het couple stories [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Drabble, F/M, Forced Bonding, Light BDSM, Mating Rituals, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Samhain, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: In regards to her future with the handsome, suave Lucius Malfoy, a young Narcissa Black contemplates her participation in the traditions of the pure-blood elite.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flyingharmony).



> This was my 2016 HP-Halloween Fic Exchange (hp-halloween .livejournal.com) entry. The fest is over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is finished. It is a one-shot drabble.
> 
> My prompt for the fest was: Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Masquerades, Samhain rituals/celebration
> 
> To "flyingharmony": I hope this is to your liking. I tried to incorporate at least 2 out of 3 of your wanted prompts. Happy Halloween, dahling!
> 
> To the "hp-halloween Mods": THANK YOU for another fun-filled year! I always look forward to this exchange, and hope the tradition continues for years to come!
> 
> TIMELINE: Pre-Marauders Era
> 
> NOTES: For the sake of this ficlet, Narcissa is of consenting adult age, as is Lucius. Just for fun, Tarquin Nott is Theodore Nott's father.

The Samhain Grande Masque was as extraordinary as promised—exotic costumes, whirling dancers, and amorous wizards courting masked ladies for secret _tête-à-têtes_. Yet, it was the coming dawn that had Narcissa excited, for the fate of the Beltane Maid would then be announced.

The female in question was naked, leashed, and kneeling at the feet of her master. She'd been the virgin sacrifice this past spring, released to run and caught by a stag son of the Sacred Twenty-eight. For five months, the wizard had done with the witch as he'd pleased. Tonight, however, she would be released, for Samhain was a celebration of endings.

Would she agree to hand-fast with Tarquin Nott and stay another year by his side, or had he failed to secure her heart?

"Will you volunteer next year?" Lucius asked, speaking softly in Narcissa's delicate ear. "Will you kneel at _my_ feet, and pledge your life to mine?"

The adoration glowing in the eyes of the Beltane Maid as she glanced up at Nott eclipsed the gold and flashing gems that decorated her form for Samhain's celebration. There was no question the woman would choose love tonight.

Narcissa knew her answer would be the same.

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
